The present invention relates generally to a device to facilitate draining lubricating oil from a crankcase pan, for example a crankcase pan of an automotive vehicle.
It is well known that many individuals prefer to change the oil in their automotive vehicles rather than seek the assistance of service station or garage facilities. One difficulty commonly encountered with changing the oil in an oil pan away from a facility such as a service station or garage is that the person changing the oil must go under the vehicle and have the facilities available to receive the oil as it drains from the crankcase. Further in many instances, removal of the crankcase plug causes oil to spurt out of the crankcase and usually to contact the person changing the oil. Finally it is necessary for the person changing the oil to remove the used oil from beneath the automotive vehicle and, when an open pan is utilized the sloshing of the oil in the pan frequently causes spillage.
Further when the oil has been removed from beneath the automotive vehicle and where it is contained in an open pan it is then necessary to pour the oil into a second recepticle for disposal.
No prior art arrangement is known for provision of a device or mechanism for facilitating the changing of oil from the crank case of an automotive vehicle which provides an arrangement to receive the oil into a recepticle which can be finally disposed of without transfer to another recepticle and which permits the removal of the drain plug and the replacement thereof without exposure of the person changing the oil to the oil drained from the crankcase.